


替换白月光嫁给攻之后1车

by Maoj



Category: no admission to 18 years of age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	替换白月光嫁给攻之后1车

楔子

＂回去！＂司徒南说。

＂我……不……我对你没有什么用了，我只不过是一个废人……＂李嘉红着双眼难堪地低下头。脑海里闪现了好几个画面，事情已经过去了，但他的身体还记得，因刻在身体里的痛感而颤抖，更别说那人亲手撕裂他柔软的心踩在地上。  
他在心里喃喃道：武功废了 ，身子也被污了……我本没有资格和你在一起，你又厌恶我，更何况现在……  
他不愿意抬头面对他用看狗一样的眼神看他，但又自虐地抬头确认，让自己彻底心死，只那么一眼，他就垂下来，他从来没有变过，他的眼神，还是那么冷，像寒冬下结着冰霜的湖泊，让人畏惧不敢触碰。  
他自嘲道：他还是一样，还是那个高不可攀的大将军，而我从没有资格……不过是让我死心罢了。

司徒南看着他眼神晦涩，整个人暗淡无光，透露着悲情和绝望。  
几个月前他还是一个精神气爽眼神炯炯有神的俏门卫。谁经过都得看他一眼，他也无数次听到身边的人提这好看的近乎秀色可餐小门卫。  
他一直知道他的存在，是他自己提他回来的，因为武术，也因为他的眼神，要溢出来的仰慕之情。  
谁知道几个月后，他会跟他关系如此错综复杂。  
他的痛苦，是他一手造成的，这是对这个叛徒的惩罚。再难受又如何，他坐进了他的花轿，上了他的床后，他的人他的命运甚至他的心已经放在他的手上，任他揉捏破坏。

他没有理会他的哀鸣，粗鲁的拽着他就走。李嘉受惊挣扎起来，司徒南伸手就拍晕他夹着他坐进了轿子。

当李嘉摸着疼痛的后脖颈，迷糊醒来时，他躺在司徒南府上的房间，看着熟悉的床帐，仿佛那一场逃离是梦。  
他坐起来，目光呆滞。过了一会儿，他摸着脖子，连鞋子都没穿，拨开起帘子就往门口跑。在他离门还有一臂之差，司徒南拽住他，他沉声道：“还想去哪？”  
李嘉吓了一跳，整个人都哆嗦了一下，想跳开却被拽着逃无可逃，他对于别人突然的靠近，还是很不适，更别说是高大的男人。  
他脸色发白的抬头看着他仰慕多年的将军，黑暗无光的双眼闪现一丝贪恋，随后被黑暗的眼湖吞噬，他不顾司徒南拽着他的手臂，低头直接跪下求道：＂将军，求你放我走。＂

司徒南把他扔回床上，掐着他的脖子，恶狠狠地说：＂放屁！当初是谁千方百计的要我娶你！还把我心爱的女人送别人了！现在你矫情个屁！＂

李嘉看他又提起这件事，内心很是恐惧，他屈膝跪在床上，语无伦次，连连求饶＂我……我不要了，放我走吧，我不敢强迫你和我在一起了！放我走吧！＂

＂怎么现在又要我放你走了？替我废了武功，不就想我上你吗？那就好好承欢！＂

“不是的！不是的！我没有！我……啊！”

“李嘉，来到我这，就由不得你造次！”说完撕开李嘉的外衣，李嘉看着司徒南的动作，头脑一片空白，他想起成亲那天晚上，司徒南叫来了十个男人，他想起那个噩梦，那几个男人把他……

＂不！＂李嘉尖叫着，胡乱挣扎，把司徒南吓了一跳，没摁住，反而让李嘉挣脱开来了，他看着李嘉慌慌张张跌跌撞撞走向门口时，才一把拽住他又扔回床上。  
他看着他几次想逃，隐藏的怒气彻底掀开了。司徒南愤怒的眼睛都红了，他一两个动作就把李嘉的衣服全撕开了，身体刚压下他，李嘉情急之下，挥手打了司徒南一巴掌。  
“啪！”一声后，空气都安静下来了。

自从武功被废后，他的身子就变得很弱，没有什么力气，这一巴掌的压根不会疼，就脸红了一点。可是从未被打脸的高高在上的将军，这是逆鳞，触犯了他的尊严！

司徒南不假思索，反手就狠狠扇了李嘉一巴掌，李嘉顺着这力道，整个人栽进床，耳朵一阵发鸣，身体无力歪着。被打的那边脸很快浮现清晰的青紫的巴掌印，嘴角也流血了，头一阵的发晕。他咬着下唇，努力保持清醒，他想着，不能和将军上床，他觉得他身体脏，觉得那些人很脏，指不定带着什么花柳病。以前村里都是那么说那些卖身的女子怎么怎么得病。

司徒南心里也是风浪不止，他想着，李嘉为他被人废了武功，李嘉放弃他，张柔移情别恋，多年的兄弟背叛他，种种想法堆在心里，炸开了心窝！看到他离开，他彻底怒了，他现在所有的烦恼都是由他开始，而他竟然想拍拍屁股就走人？！于是狠狠抓住这个始作俑者，狠狠发泄！

他红着眼死盯着李嘉，粗鲁的咬着李嘉的身体，不管李嘉不断哀求自己放过他，最后还觉得他烦了，吻住他的嘴，堵住他让人心烦的哀求。

突然，他放开李嘉，不可思议看着他，他有点痛了，一向柔软的李嘉不知从哪里来的勇气，竟敢掐着他的命根子！  
李嘉掐着他几把的手都在颤抖，没多久他承受不住的哭了，：＂放开我，我脏，碰了我你会后悔的……＂他加重几分力气，让司徒南回神了，他看着他哭，面无表情的快速直接卸了李嘉的手，又碰到李嘉的旧伤，李嘉痛的尖叫，手无力的倒下，他又卸了他另一只手，拉开他的大腿，用手扩张了几下，就直接插进来了。

李嘉：＂啊！＂了一声，下身仿佛被人强行捅开了口，全身剧烈颤抖，身体收缩起来缓冲伤害，却被司徒南拉开更大，无助承受难以承受的伤痛。  
随着司徒南的深入，抽｀插都带出血……司徒南已经没有理智了，他只想狠狠教训李嘉，发泄他心中复杂的愤怒！不顾他身体剧烈的颤抖，不顾他下`身大流血，也不顾他痛晕过去又被他弄得痛醒过来。反反复复，最后他痛快的发泄完毕后，身下的李嘉早已晕死过去了，苍白的脸上留着紫黑的掌印，白`皙的身子几乎没有一处完好无损的地方，密密麻麻布满青紫色的掐痕和牙印，下`身的血还在不停的流，司徒南一惊，一握他的脉搏，气息奄奄，呼吸时有时无。


End file.
